


Again

by MaevesChild



Series: Raider Babes [2]
Category: Fallout 4, Nuka-World DLC - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Overboss Gage, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: Trix and Gage have history. Things were back to the way they used to be for a while, but that meant they never talked about what was important. He was pretty sure she wasn’t going to come back a second time.Trix is a lot of things, but predictable isn’t one of them.Takes place directly after the events of Karma, but enjoyable even if you aren’t up for a long read first.





	Again

Porter stood on the balcony, staring out over the park. It was funny, havin’ the lights on during the day but why the hell not? There was enough juice in that power plant to keep this place buzzin’ and whirrin’ and all lit up for two hundred years, maybe more. Longer than he was gonna be around anyway.

He rubbed the muscle between his neck and shoulder. His skin felt kinda grimy and his muscles ached like he’d had the shit beaten out of him. He kinda had. Taking back the power plant with Trix had been a slog and he’d spent a lot of the last few months cooped up in Fizztop trying to herd cats into a row. He was out of practice.

He really should go try out the shower, see if that hot water was really as great as everyone said. Shower, smoke, sleep. It was the best idea.

Still, he was too wired to sleep. All that noise, even the background hum of the power lines; he expected it was gonna make the place even louder than it was before but it was havin’ the opposite effect. Place full of friggin’ raiders was more like a church than an amusement park.

He figured the novelty would wear off eventually. It always did. Raiders weren’t known for their long attention spans.

_Shit, that made him feel terrible._

He had to face reality. It wasn’t his way to daydream and think about best-case-scenarios. Trix might not be coming back. Not that he blamed her. If she got a big score now and shit, even if she didn’t, why in the hell would she come back here?

It had been fun while it lasted. More than fun.

Never made sense though, girl like her wanting to be with him. Sure, he was tough and tall and all those things some women went for. But he was never much into the whole thing. Had to trust someone wasn’t gonna knife you before you take off your pants, and Gage wasn’t supposed to trust anyone. Probably shouldn’t have trusted Trix either, but he did anyway.

Then she left him. Was leaving him again right now, likely. He really wished it didn’t make him feel like shit. He wasn’t good at feelings. He wasn’t that kinda guy, but his chest hurt anyway.

He heard the door click open behind him and was suddenly annoyed.

“What the hell do you-” he started turning around, ready to tell whoever it was to fuck right off. “-want?” The last word trailed off. “Trixie?” She looked tired and disheveled but there she was, in that ragged old flannel shirt she loved so much and that silly grey knit hat he didn’t want to admit he thought was completely adorable.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to barge in,” she said. Her face couldn’t settle on an expression. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards the door, still cracked ajar behind her. “If you’re busy…”

“No,” he said too quickly, knowing he shouldn’t be so happy to see her but not able to help himself. He was across the room before he realized what he was doing. “How’d it go?”

Trix shook her head. “It didn’t. I...fucked up. I failed. Didn’t get anything. I’m sorry I just waltzed in here and fucked up everything for you.” She snorted. “Again.”

“You didn’t fuck anything up,” he said. He wasn’t thinking clearly at all. Or maybe he was. “You got the power back on to the park and we couldn’t pull it off in two years without you. Whatever else went wrong, that’s gonna change a lot of shit for the better.”

She tried to smile. “I hope so,” she said.

“Still, kinda surprised to see you back here, plans fucked up or not.” He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “You got what you wanted from me-” He cleared his throat. “From us.” he amended. “No need to come back.”

Her eyes got wide. “Got what I wanted,” she repeated. “Gage-that’s not-” She hunted around for words. “That’s not why I-”

He put up his hands. “I don’t blame you,” he explained. “Didn’t mean to sound like that. I might have done the same thing in your shoes.”

“Porter, I didn’t fuck you to get you to help me,” she said, deadly serious. “I know you would have helped to get the power back on for your own reasons.” She gave him a crooked grin. “I fucked you because I wanted you not wanted something from you.”

Gage frowned. “I get how it happened the first time. I just don’t get why you came back for more.”

“Do you-” Her face dropped. “Should I go?”

“Not unless you want to,” he admitted. “Because I…” He snorted. “I ought to be smarter than this, but I don’t want you to.”

They stared at each other. Somehow, knowing she was as bad at this as he was made it a little easier. He wanted to trust her. He practically needed it. Life taught him not to trust anyone, but he wanted it anyway.

“Well, I’d like to stay. If you’ll have me.”

He put his hands on her arms. His shoulders felt creaky, but he ignored them. “Trixie.”

Gage pulled her towards him. Instinct. She didn’t resist and he felt her arms slide up around his waist. She tilted her head back to look at him. Her pupils were dilated.

“Porter.”

“Stay.” He wanted to say more, but he didn’t know how.

Trix shifted her weight on to her tiptoes, her hand sliding up alongside his spine and bunching up his shirt as she did.

Gage bent his head down and kissed her. It made him feel crazy, like he might split open at the seams. This wasn’t new. He’d done it lots of times. Hell, they were together for a year, kissin’ like this almost every day before she left the first time, even if he was too stupid to tell her how he felt.

Feelings were bullshit but like bullets, couldn’t dodge ‘em. Once he was in the line of fire it was too late.

He cupped the back of her head in his hand. Her hand was suddenly on his neck. His arm was around her waist. They were both dirty and sweaty, but all he noticed was how hard her heart was beating, all pressed up against his chest; how hard his was beating too.

Wasn’t the only thing suddenly hard. He felt lots of things about Trix, but at least his cock knew what was up.

Trix slid her tongue over his, made this low sound at the back of her throat, molded herself tighter against him. He was never going to understand what she saw in him, but he was damned if he wasn’t going to do everything he could to give her a reason.

He pulled her lower lip into his mouth, got his hands down around her ass and hoisted her legs up around his waist. He stumbled forward a few steps, banging Trix’s back against the door, slamming it shut when he pinned her up against it.

It knocked the air out of her and she grunted, pulling away from his mouth to catch her breath. He wasn’t sure if he should apologize, but she arched her back to push herself hard against his cock and closed her eyes. He took that as a good sign. He kissed her again, just to be sure.

Her tongue felt small and cool in his mouth. He could just barely hear the harsh panting of her breath over his pulse in his ears. She ghosted her lips over his face, his stubble prickling from her touch. Her lips reached the edge of his eyepatch. He absently heard the clink of metal when it hit the floor. She kissed all the scarred skin underneath with a feather touch. She remembered how sensitive they were.

His whole body felt like that, electric shocks all across his skin. The little hairs on his arms stood up.

She wriggled a leg loose to stand on her toes again as her mouth moved around the arch of his cheekbone, warm breath in his ear.  
  
“I love you Porter Gage,” she whispered.

His throat felt tight. “Why?”

She chuckled. “Because I do,” she said. She paused; he felt her struggle to take a breath. “Tell me.”

“You know how I feel about you,” he managed.

“ _Tell me_.”

He let her other leg go so he could wrap both arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She smelled like smoke and blood and wind and he wanted to run away and never let go.

“I don’t know what happens next,” Gage said. He squeezed her tighter. “But hell...I love you too Trixibelle.”

She swatted his ass. “Goddamnit Porter,” she said. “If you keep calling me that I’m going to have to punish you.”

He raised his head to look at her. “That so?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Absolutely.”

“Trixibelle.”

She smirked at him wickedly. Maybe everything would work out after all.

 

* * *

 

They managed to get from the door to the bed, flinging bits of clothes, boots, some weapons and other miscellaneous shit as they went. By the time they tumbled on to the saggy mattress and Trix pinned him down, they were only wearing one sock between the two of them. She had her knees bent, one on either side of his narrow hips, but it gave him enough reach to yank the offending sock off her foot and toss it across the room.

Trix was lifted up just enough that she wasn’t touching him and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to grab her hips, dig his fingers into that soft plump flesh...breathe. He’d pounded her hard lots of times, but he never told her he loved her before. He didn’t want this to be over any sooner than it had to be.

She had the same idea, arching herself up a bit further and leaning over to kiss him. He ran his hands up the bare skin of her back, one hand over her shoulder and down her arm. She moved from his mouth to his jaw, along his pulse in his neck, peppering long, slow kisses to his collarbones and the divot of his sternum.

By the time she got to the bottom of his ribcage, he figured out her plan and his fingers dug into the mattress, trying to keep himself from bucking up off the bed in anticipation. Her cheek felt feverish when she ran it down his belly. He felt the faintest hint of her breath against his skin.

Gage squeezed his eyes shut, held his breath.

The tip of her tongue ran a long, slow line, up from the base of his cock to curl around the head. He felt her fingers slip under his cock, tipping it up into her mouth.

That time, he couldn’t control himself. His hips jerked up off the mattress. The heel of her hand on his hipbone pressed him back down. The drag of her lips, soft, wet and a little chapped was enough that the rest of the world seemed to disappear. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look down at her. She was looking back up at him through her pale eyelashes and smiled on the corners of her mouth. The movement pressed her lips tighter against the shaft of his cock, the flat of her tongue pushing down as blood pulsed, as his cock jerked in her mouth.

Trix lifted her head, letting his cock slip out between her lips, flicking the tip of her tongue as she did.

“Feel good?”

Gage groaned and let his head drop back against the mattress. “Fuck,” he muttered. His ability to work any other words escaped him.

She crawled up over him again and this time didn’t try not to touch him, touching her entire body against his cock as she went, until she was straddling his hips again. She rubbed herself against him and bit her lip. She was so wet, the slick of fluids, warm and overwhelming.

“Oh, God,” she moaned, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and blinked down at him. Weight resting on her right hand, she ran her thumb along his cheekbone just under the empty socket where his eye used to be. He usually didn’t miss having both eyes. He’d learned to adapt a long time ago, but he would have given a lot to have them both in that moment.

Still, her fingers were gentle, even as she started to move her hips. She looked at him like someone ought to look at a sunset or maybe a big pile of caps. Not at him.

She was crazy.

_Shit, he loved her._

He rolled them over, cradling her under the small of her back. She moved without hesitation, let him shift himself between her thighs. He loved the idea of doing this for hours; sounded great, but right now he needed to be inside of her more than he needed to stroke his ego by keeping his cock hard for ages.

It didn’t take much, just a shift of the angle of his hips and Trix doing the same until the head of his cock slipped inside her. It took all his willpower not to slam himself inside her. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, pressing his hips forward with agonizing slowness. Her short, ragged fingernails bit into his shoulder blades.

It felt like a year passed before his hips pressed up tight against her thighs. He curled himself around her, feeling his cock pulse. If he didn’t get hold of himself, he was going to cum inside her without even moving. Her fingers rubbed at knots in his back he didn’t even know were there, her lips against the side of his neck.

Focusing on the pain of those sore muscles, he started to move his hips. Short, slow movements, pressing hard against her. He buried himself deep so he could rub the bones of his pelvis against her clit. He knew she loved that.

Her thighs were trembling, stiff and shaking all at once. He knew it was supposed to make him feel powerful, in control, but he already had more of that than he ever wanted. He just wanted to make her feel good. He wanted her to feel as good as she made him feel by just being there.

Maybe that’s what love was.

He rolled them back over, pulling her on top of him. Gage wanted her to get what she wanted, what she needed from him. He had his arms wrapped around her, one hand between her shoulders, one on the small of her back. Both just gentle, letting her move and grind herself against him.

Trix was making tiny frantic moments, small quiet sounds. Her cheek was nuzzled into his neck. Her skin was flushed, damp with a sheen of sweat. He fed off it. He could feel the tension in her calves, in the long muscles in her back, her frantic heartbeat. He forgot to be wary. He forgot he was supposed to protect himself. He forgot he wasn’t supposed to trust anyone.

“Oh God,” she murmured. “I’m going to…”

Gage tightened his arms around her. He could feel a muscle pulse in his thigh. He grit his teeth. Didn’t dare speak.

“Porter.” She said his name and he felt her body tense. She ground her hips hard against his. Her toes curled, tangled up against his ankles. He felt tiny ripples, muscles inside her, unexpectedly strong, clenching at his cock and he lost control. His hips arched up against her.

Trix screamed. He might have too; he couldn’t tell.

He spilled inside her, even when he knew he shouldn’t. They were always careful before but this time he couldn’t bear to pull away. He saw stars behind his eyelids.

Her breath came in deep, ragged gulps as her whole body sagged down against him. She tried to shift her weight off his chest, but his arms held her fast. He wasn’t letting go.

In all the ways he could, he was holding on.

“Holy shit, Porter,” she panted. She swallowed, licked her lips. “That was incredible.”

He chuckled. “Didn’t know we were finished.”

She lifted her head to look at him with a crooked smile. “Oh really?”

“Yeah,” he grinned. “Next stop is trying out those hot showers. And I ain’t going alone.”

Trix smirked. “I like it when you’re demanding.” She snickered. “ _Boss._ ”

Yesterday Gage would have rolled his eye at that. Today, it felt okay. He might be the Overboss of Nuka-World, but they both knew who was in charge.

He didn’t mind one bit.

 

 


End file.
